Generation of Miracle
by linlig
Summary: Todos los que conocían a la Generación de los Milagros, tenían la sensación que escondían algo, y esa sensación crecía cuando repentinamente se iban diciendo que habían sido convocados por su ex capitán, no entendían porque a un lo seguían obedeciendo a pesar que ya no estaban en el mismo equipo. ¿Que es lo que escondía la Generación de los Milagros?
1. Prologo

Generation of Miracle

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otra historia de Kuroko no Basquet, espero que me salga bien yaque esta es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historias, espero que les guste

Kuroko no Basquet no me pertenece

Prologo

Existe una organización secreta en Japón llamada GOM, nadie sabía que significaba esas siglas y nadie se atrevía a preguntar, porque sabían que sería imposible conseguir una respuesta, pero lo que si sabían era a que se dedicaban, principalmente esto era de conocimiento común entre los hombres más poderosos de Japón que iban desde políticos y a yakuzas ya que eran los que normalmente contrataban sus servicios que eran el espionaje y asesinatos. Esta organización era conocida por no haber fallado en ninguna misión y también se caracterizaban en no dejar ninguna huella. La forma de contactarlos era por correo electrónico, se le enviaba información de la misión y luego se recibía un correo de aceptación de la misión, al finalizar se recibía la el numero de la cuenta bancaria para que se haga el depósito de su pago. Es por eso, que nadie nunca había visto sus caras, eran prácticamente fantasmas y aunque muchos han querido encontrarlos, era imposible porque al parecer tenían a un grandioso hacker que no dejaba ninguna forma de saber de donde era la dirección del correo electrónico.

Para todos era un gran enigma esta organización por la forma tan misteriosa que había aparecido hace cuatro años. En muy poco tiempo se hicieron conocidos y no sería sorpresa que se haga conocida mundialmente por su excelente trabajo. Sin embargo siempre queda la duda de ¿quiénes eran?, obviamente no eran personas normales, porque alguien normal no podría entrar en una casa que tenia la mejor seguridad y no ser descubierto para luego salir como si nada o no podría acabar con toda una peligrosa pandilla en una sola noche, todo esto y más confirmaban que estas personas no eran normales, lo más probable que sean excelentes asesinos entrenados con agudos reflejos y muy inteligentes, fuerza e inteligencia es lo que no se ve muy seguido. El jefe de esta organización debía ser alguien muy poderoso para poder toda esta gente a su disposición.

Por lo tanto, nadie podría imaginar que en esta organización solo hallan seis personas y todas sean adolescentes, lo más probable que simplemente se reirían y le dirían loco al que dijo eso, porque era imposible que un grupo de adolescentes pudieran hacer todo eso, pero con ciertas habilidades especiales era posible.

O sino pregúntele a la Kiseki no Sedai ellos sin duda sabrían la respuesta.

Pero porque lo sabían, si no lo has adivinando todavía, ellos son los miembros de la temible GOM (Generation of Miracle). El nombre en ingles de Kiseki no Sedai, nombre dado por el mismo Akashi Seijuro debido a que él es el jefe y fundador de la organización. El quiso salir de la sombra de su padre por eso tomo la decisión de crear una organización el mismo, así podía hacerse un nombre en el mundo.

Lo primero que hizo es reunir a sus miembros, los tenía que escoger cuidadosamente y cuando conoció a los otros chicos de la generación de los milagros se dio cuenta que había encontrado a la gente correcta, cada uno tenía una habilidad única y el la tenía que aprovechar al máximo. El ultimo en entrar fue Kise, con sus habilidades de copia que no solo servían en la cancha sino en otros aspectos era la persona ideal para su grupo y una vez con él la generación de los milagros estaba completa.

Por último, el nombre es algo que vino solo, fueron las mismas personas que los nombraron, así que para no levantar sospecha puso el nombre en ingles.

Así que tal y como lo predijo nadie sospecho nada. Absolutamente nadie se podía imaginar que los famosos chicos del básquet pertenecían a una organización así.

Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos de todos ellos lo sabían, pero lo que no imaginaban ninguna de la Kiseki no Sedai es que muy pronto su oscuro secreto ya no sería tan secreto.

* * *

Lo se es bastante corto, pero solo es el prologo lo demas capitulos serán mas largos

Espero que la hayan disfrutado

Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basquet no me pertenece

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado un año de la Winter Cup, donde Seirin había vencido a Rakuzan, aunque habían sufrido mucho para ganar cada punto al final lo lograron con una canasta de Kagami quedando 110- 107. Nadie podía creer que habían vencido al poderoso Rakuzan ni los mismos de Seirin, estaban todos muy emocionados y se fueron a celebrar colándose en el proceso los de mas equipos, casi toda la kiseki estaba ahí excepto Akashi que se fue finalizando el partido, la mayoría pensaron que todavía debía estar asimilando que el había perdido, que el poderoso Akashi Seijuro había sido derrotado, debió de ser un gran shock para él; sin embargo solo la kiseki sabia la verdadera razón por la que el pelirojo no estaba ahí, pero ninguno iba a decir nada solo iban disfrutar de la fiesta.

* * *

Se podía oír el rechinar de las zapatillas y la pelota golpeando el suelo, todos estaban muy concentrados en el partido, era un partido de tercero contra los de segundo, en la banca los de primero veían muy atentamente a sus sempais, su entrenadora les había dicho que tomen nota de todo lo que vean en el partido y luego ponerlo en práctica. El partido estaba bastante reñido ningún lado quería perder.

Se escucho el silbatazo dando fin al partido, todos pararon de inmediato, miraron a la entrenadora y con una sonrisa ella les respondió- los de segundo ganan. Se pudieron escuchar los gritos emocionados de los chicos de segundo y los de tercero gimieron, había dicho su entrenadora al principio del partido al equipo perdedor le tocaba hacer el triple del entrenamiento.

-Vamos a morir- Koganei hablo con un gemido de desesperación.

-Es su culpa por haber perdido, ustedes debe de darles vergüenza, los mayores tienen que ser mejores y dar el ejemplo- regaño Riko.

-Riko tiene razón, tenemos que ser el ejemplo así que no te quejes- Hyuga le dio una mirada fulminante a Koganei, para que ya no de una queja mas.

Koganei al ver esa mirada se quedo en silencio, Mitobe le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y lo miro, Koganei de inmediato supo lo quería decir Mitobe sin necesidad de palabras.

-Lose, lose tu tampoco tienes que decírmelo- miro hacia el otro lado molesto.

-Bien están libre por hoy los de tercero empiezan su entrenamiento mañana y los de primero espero que hayan visto bien el partido porque mañana jugaran con los de segundo.

Todos los de primero asintieron emocionados ya que se enfrentarían al dúo dinámico de Seirin.

* * *

-Oi Kuroko quieres venir conmigo a Maji Burguer- pregunto Kagami. Los dos ya habían salido de los vestidores y se dirigían hacia la salida.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun no puedo hoy, Akashi-kun me llamo.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer- Kagami frunció el ceño, hace tiempo Kuroko recibía constantes llamadas de Akashi y eso le molestaba, el ya no era su capitán, pero parecía que todavía lo seguía siendo ya que Kuroko cada vez que recibía una llamada para que vaya a verlo obedecía sin rechistar, no entendía como podía tener tanto control sobre él, si bien el ex capitán de Teiko daba miedo no era para tanto, no creía que por desobedecerlo lo iba a matar, aunque algo dentro de el le dijo que podía ser una posibilidad, tal vez se que en su primera reunión casi lo mata con unas tijeras, si quizás se eso…

-Lo lamento, te prometo desocuparme lo más pronto posible, para que ya no te sientas tan solo Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con su voz monótona de siempre, pero se podía escuchar cierta burla en ella.

Kagami se sonrojo- yo no me siento solo idiota- hablo irritado- yo solo…- Kagami no termino su oración porque sin darse cuenta Kuroko había desaparecido- ¡no desaparezcas así y me dejes hablando solo!- grito el pelirojo.

-Oi Kagami te has vuelto loco ¿a quién gritas?- pregunto Hyuga con una ceja levantada, atrás de el estaba Riko que también tenía una ceja levantada mientras lo veía con confusión.

-Kuroko- dio resoplido irritado.

-Pero no está aquí - Riko hablo mirando a todos lados, asegurándose de que el jugador fantasma no estaba en ningún lado.

-Por eso- dio el pelirojo con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos lo miraron sin entender

Kagami suspiro-grite porque me había dejado hablando solo

Los dos pusieron la boca en forma de ´o´ entendiéndolo por fin.

-Bueno, pero no te pongas a gritar así o la gente creerá que estás loco- aconsejo el capitán de Seirin

Kagami, miro hacia el otro lado avergonzado- lo sé

Ya que todo está aclarado nos vamos, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, llega temprano o te hago correr 50 vueltas- amenazo la entrenadora

Kagami volteo a verla y asintió con miedo.

Los de tercer año se despidieron y se fueron.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a comer solo- Kagami suspiro- mierda creo que Kuroko tenía razón- gruño.

* * *

Kuroko no quiso dejar así a Kagami, pero ya se le hacía muy tarde y Akashi no toleraba la tardanza.

Bajo del bus y camino unas cuadras en unos minutos estuvo frente a un enorme edificio, entro en el y fue directo al ascensor que para su buena suerte estaba vacío. Presiono un botón rojo y espero a que el ascensor le llevara hasta el piso que deseaba, escucho el ding y supo que ya había llegado, las puertas se abrieron y salió. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar hacia una enorme puerta de madera, presiono el botón blanco que estaba a lado y un timbre se escucho, de inmediato las puertas se abrieron dejando ver Akashi que traía una camisa roja una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros de vestir y unos zapatos negros de cuero.

-Llegas tarde- fue el saludo del pelirojo

Kuroko sabía que solo había llegado un minuto después de la hora que le dijo Akashi pero sabía que era inútil discutir así que simplemente se disculpo.

-No importa, solo pasa, no hay que perder más tiempo- Akashi paso y Kuroko lo siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Entro al lujoso pent-house de Akashi, se quito los zapatos y camino por el pasillo que lo condujo hasta la sala, esta tenía tres sillones de cuero negro con cojines blancos con una mesa de centro cuadrada un televisor de plasma de 50 pulgadas, mas allá había una mesa ovalada con seis sillas, la sala era de color crema, habían cuadros adornando las paredes, que lo más probable que hayan costado un montón de dinero, pero Akashi siendo Akashi podía pagarse eso sin ningún problema y por ultimo había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde estaban los cuartos. Ese lugar era específicamente usado por la generación de los milagros para sus reuniones privadas, nadie más sabia de ese lugar ni el propio padre de Akashi.

Sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro estaba Midorima con su uniforme tenía una laptop en sus piernas tecleando rápidamente, Akashi estaba enfrente de el con una copa de vino en la mano y por ultimo estaba Kuroko que estaba sentada en otro sillón, esperando pacientemente su misión.

-Listo Akashi, me pude infiltrar en su control de seguridad, en cualquier momento puedo desactivarlo.

-Eso es bueno- Akashi di un sorbo a su copa de vino y miro a Kuroko- Tetsuya tu misión es infiltrarte en la casa de Masato Takemura, su jefe cree que ha estado robando información confidencial se la empresa y vendiéndola a la competencia, tu misión es confirmar si lo he está haciendo para que su jefe tome cartas en el asunto.

Kuroko simplemente asintió- entonces me iré a cambiar. El peliazul se para y subió las escaleras, entro en una de los cuartos, el que le pertenecía, en total había seis cuartos para cada uno de la generación de los milagros. Su cuarto estaba pintado de un azul claro, tenía una enorme cama con un cubre cama azul oscuro y unas almohadas negras, a lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, había unas enormes ventanas con vista a la ciudad con cortinas blancas, un enorme armario se encontraba al frente de la cama y una puerta que daba al baño. Abrió su armario y saco su ropa se vistió luego abrió su mesita de noche y saco todo lo que necesitaría.

Veinte minutos después Kuroko, apareció vestido todo de negro, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga negra, guantes negros y pantalones negras, unas botas negras, un gorro negro de lana para esconder su cabellos azul claro en caso que lo descubran, aunque eso era poco probable ya que nunca lo han descubierto, las personas de por si no notan su presencia cuando él ni siquiera la está escondiendo, así que cuando lo hace intencionalmente prácticamente es un fantasma.

Recibió la dirección de Akashi y salió de allí

Una vez afuera, reviso la dirección y vio que el hombre vivía en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio, que afortunadamente era a unos minutos de donde estaba, podía ir tranquilamente caminando. Comenzó a caminar y en unos minutos estaba frente a una casa, no mejor dicha una mansión, aunque él pensó que la casa de Akashi era un poco más grande, (si había estado ahí un par de veces y nunca le dejaba de impresionarle). Volviendo su mente otra vez a la misión, se acerco a un árbol grande y trepo, cuidadosamente se paro en una rama con cuidado y salto al muro, miro hacia abajo y no estaba tan alto, fácilmente salto y cayó en unos arbustos. Se paro y se sacudió un poco de hojas. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño auricular y se lo puso en la oreja, presiono un pequeño botón en él y comenzó a hablar.

-Midorima-kun ya estoy enfrente de la casa.

-Voy a desactivar las alarmas, recuerda avisarme cuando termines.

-Ok- fue su simple respuesta, presiono el botón otra vez y se dirigió hacia la casa, se fue a la puerta principal, saco de su bolsillo una horquilla, y la metió a la cerradura, con unos cuantos movimientos y la puerta se abrió, entro y la cerro suavemente.

Camino, despacio sus ojos estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento, minimizo su presencia. Llego hacia un pasillo largo, camino hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, supuso que era la oficina y la abrió. Entro en ella, se dirigió de inmediato hacia un escritorio, habían varios papeles esparcidos, suspiro, tomaría tiempo hasta que encontrar el correcto. Miro en todos los papeles, y no había ninguno que le interesara, todos eran papeles de préstamos, al parecer tenía varias deudas con muchos bancos, lo que le hizo sospechar que su jefe tal vez tenía razón, al tener tantas deudas tendría que buscar cualquier forma de pagar y una forma era de vender la información donde trabaja al mejor postor. Siguió buscando con más énfasis, un cajón y solo encontró lápices, lapiceros y unas fotos. Siguió con el otro cajón y se dio con la sorpresa que estaba cerrado, de inmediato saco la horquilla y abrió el cajón rápidamente. Una vez abierto el cajón encontró un USB y una pistola, se extraño por eso ultimo pero no le dio una importancia, agarro el USB y cerro el cajón.

Prendió la laptop que se encontraba en el escritorio y para su buena suerte no tenía ninguna contraseña ahorrándole la molestia de hablarle a Midorima, una vez prendida Kuroko coloco el USB Y abrió el primer archivo, le dio una leída rápida y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, ahí estaba toda la información de la empresa, cerro el archivo saco el USB y apago la laptop, satisfecho que había terminado su trabajo sin ningún contra tiempo salió de la casa, le habla a Midorima que activara las alarmas una vez que estuvo afuera.

Llego al pent-house y le dio a Akashi el USB,

-Supongo que tendremos otro trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kuroko se limite a sentir y se fue a cambiar, ya era tarde y mañana tenia escuela.

* * *

Dos días después en las noticias se informaba que Masato Takemura había sido encontrado asesinado en su habitación por un profundo corte en la garganta.

Al parecer otro trabajo bien hecho para la GOM- hablo Akashi bebiendo su café y mirando la pantalla de televisión con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, estoy pensando si hacer esto yaoi o no, todavía no lo se, díganme que opinan sobre eso

En los siguientes capitulos saldrán los trabajos de los demas, el siguiente es Aomine, adivinen cual es su trabajo xD.

Espero su reviews para saber que tal les pareció el capitulo.


End file.
